total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Significant Objects
Here is a list of every object present in the RP that has some sort of significance within the lore. 'Weapons' Weapons with a significant role within the RP. 'Swords' 'Tyrant's Auric Ultisword' Tyrant Yharim's personal weapon of choice. The Tyrant is an extremely powerful swordsman, capable of decimating almost any opponent before they even receive a chance to attack, this sword only amplifying his power. The sword is believed to be completely indestructible. 'The Amalgamation' Steve's weapon of choice. The Amalgamation is a sword created by fusing various metals together with some unknown force. When swung hard enough, energy can be let off from the sword in the form of crescent sword beams. 'Night's Edge' A legendary blade which, at one point in time, belonged to the Wall of Flesh. However, the blade was later shattered into four lesser blades, each falling into the hands of various terrarians. In its completed form, it emits shadowy afterimages when swung, and weighs little to nothing, the latter trait only being inherited by the Light's Bane and Muramasa once it shattered. 'Light's Bane' A fragment of the Night's Edge that ended up in the Corruption. It appeared to have been absorbed by the Eater of Worlds, as it was dropped on the creature's slaughter. The blade itself is light as the shadows themselves, allowing it to be swung rather quickly and effortlessly. 'Blade of Grass' A fragment of the Night's Edge that ended up in the Jungle. It was later discovered by the Queen Bee, who claimed it as her own. The Queen however, was later forced to give it up after her defeat at the hands of the Terrarians. The sword itself seemed to be imbued with the poisons of the jungle, capable of poisoning any wound it may form on its opponents. 'Muramasa' A fragment of the Night's Edge that ended up in the Dungeon. The Muramasa is speculated to have been discovered by Skeletron, who, having no need for it, locked it away in his domain. The blade itself is imbued with the Water Magic developed by the Dungeon residents, and weightless like it's brother, the Light's Bane. 'Fiery Greatsword' A fragment of the Night's Edge that ended up in the Underworld. The Fiery Greatsword was the only fragment of the Night's Edge the Wall of Flesh retained. However, he had no use for it in the state he was left in. The blade itself in made almost entirely of flames, allowing it to ignite anything it strikes with flames. 'Exoblade' Draedon's signature blade, like all Exo weapons, forged from a mixture of the most powerful resources available on Terraria. 'Bloody Edge' Cthulhu's signature blade. The blade has grown far weaker since they have been crippled, but they are still proficient at wielding it. 'Bows' 'Astreal Defeat' 'Heavenly Gale' 'Staves' 'Terra Staff' Silva's weapon of choice. 'Armor' Armor with a significant purpose within the RP. Most of these suits of armor represent the ranks of various soldiers. 'Statigel Armor' The armor worn by Statis and his clan, forged from The Slime God's own gel, as well as Hellstone. 'Hallowed Armor' The armor worn by the lowest ranking members of Yharim's Army, the Soldiers. It is forged from holy metals. 'Brimstone Armor' The armor worn by young or lesser lesser Brimstone Mages. It is forged from Charred Ore. 'Reaver Armor' The armor worn by the middle ranking members of Yharim's Army, the Knights, as well as Tyrant Yharim himself before his signature Auric Tesla Armor was manufactured. It is forged from Perennial Ore. 'Ataxia Armor' The armor worn by most members of the Slime Army. It is forged from Chaotic Ore found in the Abyss. 'Xeroc Armor' What's said to be the body of the god, Xeroc. It's scattered across the cosmos and an object of interest for Firefly. 'Tarragon Armor' The armor worn by Braelor both during the Cthulhian Period and the Peace Period. Being made from fossilized plant matter, it is able to mend itself upon being damaged, as well as exceeding the strength of most metals. It is forged from Uelibloom Ore. 'Bloodflare Armor' The armor worn by high-ranking Brimstone Mages. It is forged from Bloodstone. 'God Slayer Armor' The armor worn by the highest ranking members of Yharim's military, the Champions. It is said that anyone who wears the armor will experience Apotheosis, a state in which a mortal is practically god-like in power. It is forged from Cosmolite, an incredibly sturdy and powerful metal of unknown origins. It is the same metal used to forged the Devourer of Gods and Storm Weaver's armor. 'Silva Armor' The armor worn by Silva herself. The armor was woven in such a way to amplify the dryad's arcane abilities in the heat of battle. Upon wearing it, the armor would become one with her, healing her wounds, and her own life force mending its scratches. The armor's composition remains unknown. 'Demonshade Armor' The armor worn by Calamitas, after she was recruited by Yharim. The armor is known to be fueled by her rage, amplifying her power from the hatred that burns within her. The armor appears to have been fabricated from some form of Brimstone alloy. 'Auric Tesla Armor' The armor worn by Tyrant Yharim himself. The armor is known to be almost completely indestructible, as it has hardly been scratched during all the battles the Tyrant has participated in. The interior of the armor contains self-replenishing needles constantly injecting the tyrant with various stimulants to amplify his strength and physical capabilities. Yharim has never taken the armor off since equipping it, rendering his current appearance underneath completely unknown. Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Lists Category:Browse Category:Major Pages